An electronic cigarette generally includes an absorption stem and a power source stem. The power source stem includes a power source stem sleeve for receiving a battery. The above sleeve is generally made of metal material such as steel, copper or aluminum.
A prior art power source stem suffers from the following drawbacks: the power source stem sleeve of the power source stem is constructed of metal and as the metal is hard material, it will produce less comfortable experience when held by hand of a smoker. In addition, using of metal material results in high cost for the power source stem. Moreover, it is inconvenient to attach paper layer such as trademarks and advertisement onto the outer wall of the metal power source stem sleeve.